This invention relates to aerodynamic toys and more particularly to a flying saucer apparatus adapted to perform aerial maneuvers when thrown into the air by a user.
Flying saucer type toys are extremely popular and many varieties and designs are available commerically and disclosed in the patent literature. Essentially, such devices differ in structure and in the maneuvers which the devices can perform when employed.
The patent art shows a number of patents which attempt to improve the design and operation of such devices by the addition or modification of structure. Probably, to date, the most successful of such devices have been marketed under the trademark FRISBEE and are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,724,122 and 3,359,678. These devices essentially appear as circular disks having rounded top surfaces with various rib structures to improve aerodynamic performance.
In conjunction with improving such devices and for providing various other devices, many other patents exist as well. Essentially, certain patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,355 entitled Orbit and Soaring Skill Toy attempt to simulate a space vehicle as opposed to flying disk structures as above. Other patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,643 entitled Flying Device consist of inner and outer rings which are joined together by a series of foils in an attempt to impart maneuverability to the toy. Other patents as U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,805 entitled Tricky Disk show various alternate surface configurations to impart desired flight characteristics to such a device.
Patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,910 entitled Aerial Toy depict a saucer device which has a series of adjustable air foils which enable one to compensate for various wind conditions and other factors which may effect the flight characteristics. Still other patents as U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,781 entitled Flying Disk and U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,029 entitled Pyramid Flyer show various surface configurations which purportedly enable flight control and generally seek to enhance the enjoyment of a user in playing with such a toy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flying saucer device which has an outward appearance manifesting a space vehicle. The configuration to be described is also capable of executing a wide variety of maneuvers.
A major aspect of the saucer to be described is that the device will roll, which essentially means that it will turn over to a top position and continue flight in a horizontal line. The extent of the roll is a function of the angle that the device is initially launched at or thrown at. In any event, the ability of the device to turn over or roll imparts unique flight characteristics and offers the user greater flexibility and pleasure in using such a device.